Ksatria
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: ―karena bagi Karin, Kakashi adalah sosok ksatria tangguh yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. DRABBLE, FLUFF. \KakaKarin/ mind to rnr?


**a/n: **I'm back with another drabble and fluffy fic xDD minna, it's KakaKarin! Gosh! Really crack, isn't it? XD *dibekep* ―like what I said, Chill adalah pecinta crack pair yang gak akan berhenti bikin fic-fic bernuansa crack :P ini ciri khas Chill, mungkin. Jadi kalo gak suka just go far away from meh xD *digiling*

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Ksatria**

**First KakaKarin FanFiction in this month XD  
>Warning: <strong>_**DRABBLE, (fail) FLUFF, Typo(s), Canon, AT, CRACK PAIR, weird, wicked, etc.  
><strong>_**Summary: **_―karena bagi Karin, Kakashi adalah sosok ksatria tangguh yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. DRABBLE, FLUFF. \KakaKarin/ mind to rnr?_

**Naruto isn't mine and he belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. There's impossible if I own them.**

**I've warned you. And it's mean that you'd better go to back page if you didn't like it or feel bored with my fic -_- **

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Karin melenguh, menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke ―hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya.<p>

Gadis itu mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan isak tangis ―yang akan membuatnya terlihat lemah dan cengeng.

Ia menyeret tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada sebuah puing bangunan besar yang tertampang di hadapannya. Tubuh jenjangnya bergerak, menelusuri puing-puing bangunan runtuh yang terserak di sekitarnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, ia bersandar di dinding pucat tersebut. Deru napasnya tak beraturan, bulir keringat membanjiri wajahnya yang ayu tak berbingkai kacamata.

Seraya merilekskan tubuhnya, Karin kembali mengingat kejadian yang telah berlalu. Lucu rasanya, ia dicampakkan begitu saja oleh sang bocah Uchiha ―setelah kemenangannya atas si tua Bangka Danzou.

Seulas senyuman miris terpatri di wajah kotornya yang bersimpah darah dan peluh.

Iris _ruby _memukaunya menerawang cakrawala yang dihiasi semburat putih kapas. Kepulan mega yang bergelora di angkasa berarak tenang bak melalang buana di jagat raya nun megah itu. Lagi, Karin masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Rasanya ingin menjerit, namun lidahnya seolah terjerat oleh sulur berduri.

Tak ayal, kelopak mata gadis itu terasa sangat berat.

―dan dengan tenang, Karin menutup matanya. Ia pergi melalang buana ke alam mimpi, tertidur untuk sementara waktu hingga sesosok 'ksatria' tangguh bergegas menolongnya.

―ah … rasanya seperti putri yang ada di dongeng, eh?

.

.

.

"_Nggh …._"

Karin terbangun dari dunia fantasi yang dijelajahinya.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya ―bingung.

Padahal baru saja tubuhnya bersandar pada sebuah patahan tembok besar yang berdiri angkuh untuk menopang massa tubuhnya tadi. Namun kini ia berada dalam sebuah rengkuhan hangat ―yang membuatnya tersadar dari semua kebisuan. Rasanya nyaman, sudah lama Karin mendambakan sentuhan lembut yang penuh kasih sayang seperti ini.

Namun siapakah gerangan sosok berhati malaikat yang rela menyelamatkannya ini?

"Yo … kau sudah bangun, rupanya nona."

―itu suara _baritone _yang ramah. Karin mendongak, menatap sosok bermasker itu dengan sorot mata kebingungan. Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum samar di balik kedok yang selalu digunakannya sehari-hari. Tangan kekarnya masih menopang leher Karin yang terbaring dengan tubuh lemas.

Gadis berambut merah panjang itu terdiam.

"―uhh … kau …"

"Benar, aku Hatake Kakashi. Salam kenal~"

Pria bernama Kakashi itu menyela ucapannya ―dan membuat Karin sedikit _sweatdrop_. Kilatan tatapan ramah menyorot dari sebelah _onyx _milik Kakashi, yang mengingatkan Karin akan sorotan lain yang lebih tajam. Dan dingin, tentunya.

Namun _onyx _kali ini berbeda. Ia hangat. Konteks yang mencerminkan keramahan dan ketulusan hati sang pemilik. Sorotan itu sayu, namun tersirat sebuah ketegasan yang ada di sana, di dalamnya.

"Kau yang …"

"―benar, _Oujo_-_san_. Aku yang tadi menolongmu. Habis keadaanmu sangat mengkhawatirkan, sih."

Kembali Kakashi memotong pembicaraannya. Karin menggeram kesal, dan Kakashi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan gadis yang berada di dekapannya itu. "_Gomen_, wajahku memang mesum, tapi kau tak perlu curiga …" ujarnya lagi dengan polos.

'_Bodoh!'_

"Sudah, kalau kau masih lelah, tidur lagi saja. Kau aman bersamaku, dan aku akan membawamu ke Konoha." Kakashi kembali tersenyum, ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengusap lembut kepala Karin.

―dan kehadiran segaris rona merah di pipi Karin pun tak bisa diganggu gugat. Sudut bibir gadis itu sedikit terangkat, menatap wajah tampan 'ksatria'nya yang berbudi luhur itu. Ia bersyukur, kali ini nyawanya kembali diselamatkan. Ingin rasanya ia berterimakasih dan terus bersama dengan Kakashi _―_karena bagi Karin, Kakashi adalah sosok ksatria tangguh yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

.

.

.

"_Arigatou, Kakashi-san …."_

.

.

.

**[FINISH]**

* * *

><p>Aarrrgh! Anti-klimaks! DX alurnya juga cepat bangeeet! *mukulin pala sendiri*<p>

Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi dari manga chapter berapaaaa gitu yang nampilin hints KakaKarin XDD di situ Karin digendong sama Kakashi 8DD yahaampuuun Chill makin cinta sama Kariin~! *peyuk Karin-nee* ―dan kebetulan, Karin juga nama kecil dari Aneki Chill. YA AMPYUN TEH KARINA~! CHILL SAYANG TETEH! *woy dilarang main drama disini*

Oke, abaikan ==' yang jelas, kalian udah tahu kalau Chill ini fans-nya Karin :3 ―ayolah, I thought that she wasn't an antagonists. Mungkin tanpa Karin, Sasuke gak akan hidup sampai sekarang. Karin 'kan baiiikkk … DX

Nah, feedbacknya minna? :3

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>0202/2012**


End file.
